Venenos
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Dois cavaleiros de ouro que disseram adeus a seus namorados. Dois homens poderosos e perigosos. O que se poderia pensar de Milo e Afrodite tentando conversar um com o outro? Um escorpião venenoso e o dono de rosas mortais. Perigo à vista. RomanceYaoi


**Venenos**

**Fanfic de ShiryuForever94**

Fanfic Oneshot

Gênero Yaoi/Romance

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada.

**Aviso**: Devido à temática homoafetiva, fanfiction não recomendada para menores de 18 anos.

Fanfic feita a pedido do meu amigo secreto do Fórum Yaoi Sanctuary.

**Discussão**

Outra vez abandonado por ter dito o que não queria ter dito e ouvido o que não queria ter ouvido. Por que diabos Máscara da Morte não era sensível e pacífico?

- "Oras, porque senão seria uma flor de pessoa e a única flor nesse relacionamento sou eu. Uma flor venenosa e perigosa, mas uma flor."

Afrodite de Peixes desceu para a arena principal para treinar. Os longos e cacheados cabelos displicentemente presos por uma fita de veludo azul escura. Um conjunto de bermuda preta e camiseta regata cinza davam bem o tom de como se sentia. Ouviu a inconfundível risada cínica do agora ex-namorado soar em seus ouvidos e fez aparecer nos lábios bonitos um meio sorriso de pouco caso que estava bem longe de ser como se sentia.

- "Bom dia Máscara. Acordou cedo hoje. Falta de atividades noturnas? Está mais magro. Frágil."

- "Olá Afrodite. Acredite-me, não dormi, muitas coisas interessantes ao mesmo tempo, pessoas interessantes e resolvi emendar direto. O que houve com você, parece abatido, não está com seu brilho habitual."

- "Brilho habitual? Meu caro, eu sou a própria luz das estrelas. Sua noite não-dormida deve tê-lo deixado um tanto confuso."

- "Nunca me confundo a respeito de beleza. A sua já foi mais impressionante."

- "Ah, claro, bem como seu ar predatório já foi mais sedutor. Agora parece-me apenas um tanto cansado."

E encararam-se com ar de raiva e frustração. Um conhecia muito bem o gênio e o ponto fraco do outro. Afrodite odiava não ser reconhecido pela impactante beleza e Máscara da Morte simplesmente detestava que o fizessem parecer frágil.

- "Que caras amarradas! Afrodite, venha treinar comigo, estou com vontade de um treino leve e não de ser partido ao meio por um marrento sem técnica. Ainda lembra do que fizemos juntos na ilha de Andrômeda? Creio que podemos conseguir o mesmo impacto de ataque se dirigirmos o foco." Milo de Escorpião e sua voz insidiosa. Camus de Aquário viajara sem deixar sequer um bilhete. O namoro recém-começado não estava tão firme e ser deixado de lado era algo que irritava mais que tudo ao grego loiro, de profundos olhos azuis e corpo estonteante.

Para piorar, Milo resolvera que não ia sofrer por conta de um aquariano teimoso e tinha se declarado solteiro na mesma noite em que soubera que Camus levaria ainda dois bons anos para retornar. Dois anos! Ele esperaria se tivesse sido levado em consideração. Se tivesse sido ouvido. Se ao menos Camus tivesse se despedido. Numa breve carta, expôs seu desgosto ao agora ex-namorado e desejou a ele sorte e felicidades. Isso fazia dois meses e nunca recebera nenhuma resposta.

- "Se quer um treino leve, sugiro que vá testar suas poucas habilidades com Kiki." A voz de Afrodite expunha desdém e pouco caso. Quem o escorpiano supunha ser?

- "Eu realmente aprecio pessoas modestas e pouco dadas a discussões inúteis como você, Afrodite." – Um olhar brilhante e um sarcasmo delicado. Milo era absolutamente cioso de seus deveres. – "Deixe de tantas besteiras e venha comigo. São ordens de Atena que preparemos um ataque a uma fortaleza subterrânea de algum maníaco suicida ambulante que é o responsável por nossos salários de Cavaleiro."

- "Salário? E eu tenho cara de trabalhador assalariado? Olha como fala comigo. Eu vou sim, mas porque sei que jamais daria conta do serviço sozinho, afinal, o coraçãozinho partido do pobre escorpiano não resistiria..." E um olhar sedutor, impiedoso e um sorriso de canto estonteante foram o presente do sueco para o protetor da oitava casa que nada mais disse, apenas seguiu para outra área, mais afastada. Não ia ficar batendo boca com aquele anjo loiro com alma de demônio.

- "Em guarda!" – Foi o único aviso de Milo de Escorpião antes de voltar-se com o olhar perigoso e desferir um ataque de sua agulha escarlate contra Afrodite de Peixes que sorriu com ar sedutor e jogou rosas negras como a noite em cima do escorpiano.

- "Ah, Milo, você seria mais eficiente se não dissesse que ia me atacar..."

- "E mataria você com muita dor. É isso que gosta? Dor? Por isso seu namoro irresponsável com aquele ceifador de vidas?"

- "Não estamos namorando. Ele não é o suficiente." – Um gesto bonito e fluido e rosas em profusão atacaram o escorpiano que teve muito trabalho para se livrar delas. Um odor delicado, inebriante no ar.

- "Ora, que novidade interessante. Hum, bom perfume."

- "Obrigado. Se respirar demais descobrirá que beleza e aroma podem ser mortais."

- "E você tem um ego maior que minha neurose por dever."

- "Ah, Milo, não me faça rir. Ninguém é mais maníaco que você por dever..."

**Percepção**

Escorpião parou um tanto e observou a pele delicada, o ar sedutor, a pintinha que deixava aquela boca tão apetitosa. Dois longos meses sem ninguém. E Afrodite estava ali, com todo aquele charme. Não. Ele havia acabado de romper com Máscara da Morte. Talvez ainda ensaiassem uma volta. E, além disso, Afrodite era egoísta demais, vaidoso demais e... Absurdamente bonito!

- "Que foi, Milo, encantado demais com a minha beleza para conseguir se concentrar? Nunca imaginei que fosse do tipo que pensava apenas com a cabeça de baixo."

- "Seu palavreado é tão fino..."

- "Prefere grosso?"

- "Prefiro sem rodeios. O que quer?"

- "O que eu quero? Estamos treinando. E foi você quem me trouxe para essa arena antiga. O que VOCÊ quer comigo, Milo?" – Afrodite tratou de produzir uma belíssima rosa vermelha como sangue, uma de suas rosas reais. Perfeita. Pegou-a e deslizou-a entre os dedos. O perfume adocicado parecia impregnar o ar em torno do belíssimo sueco.

- "Pare de produzir esse veneno doce."

- "O venenoso não seria um certo aracnídeo loiro e lindo? Hum, não arrumou mais ninguém depois de Camus? Ou não quis arrumar? Ainda pensa muito nele?"

- "Hunf. Não é da sua conta. Detesto falar de minha vida. Sabe bem disso."

- "Não sei, como poderia saber?" – Encaixou com jeito uma belíssima rosa nos dedos longos e suaves e olhou o belo grego com ar provocante. – "Você é bem atraente quando quer."

- "Deixe de besteira e vamos terminar esse treino." – Na verdade, reparara nos belos traços, no porte altivo, nos lábios rosados e úmidos, nos dedos finos, longos e suaves, no ar de pecado e de perigo. Aquele pisciano não era brincadeira. Era lindo.

- "E vamos começar o que depois do treino? Vidas fúteis fingindo que estamos felizes sozinhos?" – Fez um pequeno biquinho com os lábios bonitos e sentou-se no chão – "Cansei. Ou melhor, não quero treinar e pronto. Seja um bom rapaz e sente aqui do meu lado para me consolar do meu sofrimento por quem não me quer nem me valoriza..."

Milo ficou parado, a testa franzida, pensando por instantes. O que ele faria? Não era de todo mau ficar perto de Afrodite. Ele era bonito, inteligente, educado, sedutor. E tinha algum tempo, não, muito tempo, que não era importante para ninguém.

- "Afrodite, o que tem em mente?"

- "Apenas sente do meu lado, não sou venenoso como Albafica e nem vou te congelar se chegar mais perto. Posso ser até bem quentinho." – Fez ar de indefeso e enroscou fios longos do cabelo perfeitamente cuidado com os dedos, num gesto que o deixava positivamente adorável.

- "Tem certeza que não é uma criancinha querendo atenção? Não gosto de criancices e nem de joguinhos. Sou direto e bem sincero, devo avisar."

- "Criancinhas não matam, não morrem, não vivem o tempo inteiro em guarda, não se preocupam se estarão vivas amanhã nem se ferem por defender uma deusa."

- "Parece-me que você é um cavaleiro bem amargurado não?"

- "Não. Apenas não tenho muitas ilusões. Aprendi a ser assim, Milo. Não temos muito tempo para sermos felizes. Não sou nenhum modelo de ser humano, mas também não sou um ser monstruoso e abjeto."

- "E como pôde se apaixonar por Máscara da Morte? Ele é simplesmente a criatura mais inominável deste Santuário!" – Sentou-se ao lado do outro e suspirou fundo. – "Ora, me perdoe, não é correto falar assim do namorado de alguém."

- "Talvez por ele ser tão parecido comigo." – Ficou em silêncio um tempo, apreciando o cosmo quente, saudável, forte, decente e puro que emanava de Milo. – "Você tem uma bondade de espírito que é fascinante."

- "Ei, não me analise, não gosto que invadam meu espaço." – Ergueu-se com agilidade, os longos cabelos cacheados soprados por uma levíssimas brisa. Estava quente. - "Vou embora."

- "Venha jantar comigo hoje. Poderíamos conversar um pouco. Ou vai sair para alguma noitada inútil onde será apenas mais um corpo aquecido para algum maluco?" – Na verdade, era como se sentia por várias vezes.

- "Afrodite, é impressão minha ou você está me paquerando? Não sou de fazer rodeios." – Olhava, incrédulo, para os olhos muito azuis do sueco. O que sentiria por Afrodite se a resposta fosse sim? Ficou cheio de dúvidas. – "Não sei se seria adequado que eu fosse à sua casa. Máscara da Morte..."

- "Eu não sou mais namorado dele e nem me importo com o que ele pensa e, não, eu ainda não o esqueci. Apenas gostaria muito de ter alguém inteligente para conversar. E não sei quanto a você, mas não pretendo ficar "caçando" homens por aí. Você está sozinho, eu também. Parece-me razoável que eu o convide. Não faço a menor idéia do que quero com você. Que tal descobrirmos se poderemos ser ao menos um pouco amigos?" – Pela primeira vez em anos, sentia-se solitário. E nunca se importara com isso antes.

- "Oito horas. Eu detesto comida indiana, comida sem tempero, comida estranha. Providencie algo razoável por amor ao meu estômago." – Milo afastou-se pensativo.

O sorriso de Afrodite era pequeno, não tinha sido uma conversa nada parecida com arrulhos românticos. Pelo menos ele iria.

**Jantar**

Afrodite escolhera com carinho o que ia servir para o escorpiano. Providenciara legumes cozidos regados com azeite grego, um belo peixe grelhado e bem temperado. Frutas. Deveria ser o bastante.

Às oito horas em ponto, nem um minuto a menos ou a mais, Milo de Escorpião apareceu no templo de peixes. Os servos o levaram à sala de jantar.

- "Boa noite, Afrodite. Não sou expert em vinhos como Máscara da Morte nem tampouco entendo de flores como você. No entanto, não gosto de chegar sem um presente para o anfitrião. Tome."

- "Não precisava se preocupar." – Abriu o pacote e ficou feliz. Uma antologia de poesias sobre o amor. – "Bom gosto. Já leu livros como este?"

- "Gosto de ler. E de jogar xadrez. Não sou uma máquina de matar, apenas." – Abriu um sorriso de fazer tremer um santo.

- "Venha e sirva-se." – Afrodite respirou fundo. Milo era bonito demais. Não tanto quanto ele mesmo, mas bonito.

Sentaram-se na bela mesa de mármore branco como neve, jantaram tranquilamente, conversaram sobre os costumes da Grécia em matéria culinária. O pisciano contou um pouco de sua infância, do que se lembrava, na Suécia. Quando se deram conta, riam um tanto comentando situações que haviam presenciado no Santuário em todos aqueles anos.

- "Foi um ótimo jantar, obrigado por me convidar." – Milo estava em pé, na saída do templo. Eram quase onze horas da noite, haviam ouvido um pouco de música, descobriram que tinham o mesmo gosto, músicas românticas.

O grego sorria mais que seria seu normal. Afrodite era boa companhia, era inteligente, perspicaz e tinha uma belíssima presença. Notou que ele usava uma calça jeans preta de uma excelente marca. Tinha bom gosto. Milo apreciava alguns detalhes do corpo do outro quando ouviu uma risada baixa.

- "O prazer foi meu. E, pelo visto, você gostou bastante do que viu por aqui. E não estou falando da decoração do templo." – Um meio sorriso, um leve arquear dos lábios bonitos e charme a toda prova. Afrodite achava que Milo era lindo, era interessante, inteligente e poderoso. Poderia vir a gostar bastante dele.

- "Sabe muito bem que é o mais belo dentre todos os oitenta e oito cavaleiros de Atena. Não sou imune à tanta beleza. E, aliás, não sou cego, ora." – Falou com a voz calma e baixa. Ponderava que Afrodite não era um tolinho. Que não era um homem com trejeitos femininos como muitos pensavam. Era um homem forte, bonito, talentoso para a conversa, com ótimo gosto para artes, para música. Que discorria sobre filosofia com facilidade e que tinha uma beleza única, inigualável. Era mesmo de abalar a confiança de qualquer um. Viu-se suspirando ao olhar os belíssimos olhos e reparar bem mais que o razoável nos lábios rosados.

- "No que pensa, Milo?" – Afrodite chegou um pouco mais perto. O cheiro de rosas era suave, bem suave.

- "Não penso. Deve ser este o problema." – Encarou-o com atenção, o ar predatório aparecendo um tanto. Afrodite estava provocando seus instintos e talvez ele não estivesse ciente do quanto aquilo poderia vir a produzir efeitos. – "Afrodite, você terminou mesmo seu namoro com Máscara da Morte?"

- "Milo, eu não estaria jantando com você se ainda fosse comprometido. Por que?" – Fitavam-se com as respirações levemente alteradas. O que era aquilo?

- "Não aceito traições."

- "Odeio desatenção."

- "Sou maníaco por ordem."

- "Adoro pessoas geniosas."

- "Sou um pouco dominador."

- "Não tenho problema com quem domina quem..."

- "Na sua cama ou na minha?"

- "Qualquer lugar, Milo, qualquer lugar..." – Afrodite não falou mais nada. Sentiu o cosmo de Milo inflamar, sentiu o peito acelerar. As mãos firmes do grego enlaçaram sua cintura, o olhar azul firme e brilhante do aracnídeo mais perigoso do mundo. As bocas se uniram numa fome sem explicação.

Milo não voltou para sua casa aquela noite. E em muitas outras também não. Pareciam viciados.

Só não se sabia se era Milo perdido no perfume venenoso e irresistível de Afrodite ou se era Afrodite quem havia ficado perdido pelo veneno de Milo...

Venenos...

_Nota: Espero que tenha gostado, Julian Solo do Yaoi Sanctuary. O casal que me pediu não é dos meus favoritos, no entanto busquei reuni-los com plausibilidade e com emoção. Feliz Natal!_


End file.
